Hoopa Unbound
Hoopa Unbound, also known as Hoopa's Fury and Hoopa's Shadow is the main antagonist of the 18th Pokemon movie, Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. Background Hoopa Unbound was once the benevolent benefactor to the residents of Dahara City, who gave him food in exchange for wishes. The villagers then decided to test Hoopa's power by challenging him to Pokemon battles. But then one day, Hoopa got carried away and began summoning legendary pokemon to further prove its strength, causing massive destruction. It was then that a traveling sorcerer, Ghris decided to use the power of Arceus to seal away Hoopa's power inside the Prison Bottle until he can learn to be more responsible with it. Role in the Movie One hundred years later, one of Ghris's great-grandchildren, Barza, finds the Prison Bottle in order to restore Hoopa Confined, who had become a close friend to him and his sister, Mary, to his Unbound form. However, upon touching the bottle, Barza became possessed by the terrible fury that the power has built up over the century. Meanwhile, Hoopa and Mary had become close friends with Ash and co. at a Pokemon Center in the desert. But then Barza appears and opens the bottle, restoring Hoopa Confined to his true power. At first, Hoopa Unbound revels in his returned strength, but then loses control and begins to rampage, forcing Mary to take the power back from him with the bottle. Clemont then builds a device to hold the bottle so no-one would have to touch it. Later on, however, Team Rocket steals the bottle hoping it would give them immense power, but then it possesses Meowth and makes him open it. Hoopa Confined fights off the power with the help of Barza and Mary, but then it becomes able take its own shape, and worse yet, the bottle is destroyed. Hoopa Unbound then attempts to destroy the Hoopa Confined in the effort to become the real Hoopa. The siblings and Ash's friends attempt to make a new bottle at Dahara Tower while Ash protects Hoopa. Unfortunately, even with the help of the legendary pokemon Hoopa Confined summons (Lugia, Mega Latios, Mega Latias, and Mega Shiny Rayquaza), they were still no match for Hoopa Unbound, especially when it summons its own legendaries (Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, Rigigigas, Zekrom and Reshiram) under its control. But before Hoopa Unbound could crush them, Barza appears and successfully imprisons the power again. However, the bottle jumps out of his hand and Ash is forced to catch it, causing him to become posessed. The possessed Ash then demands for Hoopa to disappear, but Hoopa is able to calm the power down by sharing his happy memories with Barza and Mary, dissipating its rage once and for all. But the summoning of so many powerful pokemon caused space and time to distort and Dahara Tower begins to crumble. However, Ash then restored Hoopa Unbound, who was now in control of himself, allowing him to teleport everyone away before it was too late. Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Movie Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Evil Genie Category:Evil from the past Category:Teleporters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Summoners Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Possessor Category:Dark Forms Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fragment Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Demon